


Don't swear

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Crew AU, Drug Use, F/M, GTA, M/M, r and r connection - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong about their plan, its practically fucking suicide</p><p>Hey, don't swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't swear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tumblr if you guys have any prompts you want to slip in there writingcanbehard.tumblr.com
> 
> This is really angsty, sorry?

The heist was going well so far, Ray and Ryan had their bit to do and so did the others. Of course Michael would forget that the bank was closed today; hitting up the nearest convenience store was the easiest though, it was just around the corner. You could run there from the bank, he almost did but Ryan made him get on the back of his motorbike. Once they got off his boyfriend hesitated, his mouth opened for a second but then closed quickly. A smile replaced the worried expression that Ryan held, he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Goodluck, see you on the other side” said Ryan, the Puerto Rican frowned as Ryan walked away.

“Ryan, wa-” began Ray but was cut off my a shrill alarm, a loud gunshot was heard from the store. Everyone seemed to freeze waiting and wishing to see if Michael had made it out alive with Gavin; the Brit pushed open the door stumbling out and the rage quitter followed close behind, sirens sounded in the distance making Gavin trip over air. Michael picked him up with one hand sending a quick look back to Ray, the Puerto Rican gave a smile but nothing was returned. As soon as the police showed up it was chaos, there was no way they were going to get far on Ryan’s bike. No matter how good of a driver he was; it wasn’t till recently he was convinced that his boyfriend was a good motorbike driver, whenever there was a mission he would rather be cramped in the backseat of Jack’s car then on the back of a death trap like the motorbike.

 

“Ray, this time you’re riding with Ryan” said Geoff jumping into Jack’s car, 

“Wait what, no” said Ray inching towards the gingers car anyway.

“No, no, no, you’ve gotten to ride with Jack whenever we heist now its your turn” replied Geoff pushing him back towards Ryan, the newest and creepiest member of Geoff’s gang. They were called the Fake AH crew, the Puerto Rican didn’t really get it but it was funny so he went along with it. Ray was the third official one to be hired; later they would go to hire extras. Messengers, basically disposables, people that they could lose in an instance. Ryan was definitely not a disposable; the new hire could do almost everything, except keep his sanity it seemed. He could hack like a fucking pro, he had contacts that asked no questions, he made people talk when even Michael couldn’t get a word out of them. He didn’t even have to touch a hair on their head to make them talk, this guy was making Ray extremely nervous. The weird vague comments he had been getting from him sounded suspicious, he didn’t want to bring it up with geoff because what if this was a test? He couldn’t go crying to Geoff every time a new person made him twitch a little, so he ignored it. To the best of his ability…

“You think I’m a bad driver?” asked Ryan glaring slightly;

“What? No, I’ve just never ridden with you before” replied Ray trying to figure out how to put the helmet on .

“I’ve noticed, you’re avoiding me” responded Ryan holding the eye contact,

“Can we just go back to the safe house now, you’re kind of being a dick” said the Puerto Rican sighing. Ryan took a moment before getting on his motorbike with one swift movement, he slipped the helmet on and clicked the stand up. Ray put the helmet on and lifted one of his legs over the bike, he gave a small squeak when Ryan started up the motorbike. Fuck, hopefully he didn’t hear that. He heard laughter right before the engine revved, the Puerto Rican then realised his mistake.  
Where did his hands go?

“Ryan, where do I put my hands?” shouted Ray,

“I’m sure you’ll figure that out” yelled Ryan back, wait what? Ray lurched back dangerously as Ryan took off, the Puerto Rican just managed to grab onto Ryan and wrap his arms around him. He pressed his head against his back and closed his eyes and tight as he could, he was pretty sure he was shaking right now but with the speed this bike was going at nobody would have questioned it. Whether it was hours or probably just minutes later they slowed down to a stop, Ray stumbled off the bike throwing the helmet onto the ground. He may of just cracked the lenses on it but at the moment he didn’t care,

“What the fuck man” spat the Puerto Rican. He had to take in a couple of breaths, the sun was just about to set but he felt like throwing up.

“What, don’t like the speed, don’t ride with me” responded Ryan with a shrug,

“Where you fucking trying to kill me or something?! shouted Ray, if the others in the house heard they made no move to help him. 

“My bad, thought you would have at least ridden with Gavin on a motorbike” replied Ryan with a shrug,

“Are you fucking insane?” screamed Ray. Ryan made no noise, the question remained hung up in the air, of course he wasn’t going to answer that. A sane person would answer, they would reply with something like I’m sorry, my bad. I didn’t know but of course he had to ride with this fucking lunatic!

“Forget about it” snapped Ray walking off,

“Wait Ray” began Ryan grabbing the Puerto Ricans hand.

“What?” asked Ray,

“I’m…” said Ryan.

“You’re what?” replied Ray,

“Okay I’m sorry alright, I just wanted to impress you but I guess I took it too far. You’ve been avoiding me recently and I thought it was something I did” said Ryan with a sigh.

“You’re sorry…?” asked Ray,

“Truly, I didn’t mean to scare you” replied Ryan.

“I didn’t mean to avoid you, you’re just scary and you’ve been making weird comments recently” said Ray with a shrug,

“That was Gavin’s idea…” muttered Ryan just loud enough for him to hear.

“Gavin’s?” responded Ray with a question,

“He said you liked that kind of stuff, the flirty comments, I guess I was doing it wrong” replied Ryan grimacing.

“Flirting?” asked Ray again,

“I’ve done it again, sorry, shouldn’t have brought it up” Ryan said walking away. Ray grabbed his crew members jacket;

“Hold up, this is becoming way too cliche for me. Either kiss me now or we never talk again” said Ray, Ryan spun around grabbing the Puerto Rican by the waist and pulled him closer. Their bodies pressed up against each other, Ryan cupped his face with his other hand. Lips connected for a brief few seconds before crashing together again, this time with more demand. Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck, it was almost impossible to be more closer together. Their lips pulled apart for air, foreheads resting against each other. 

“That was not so cliche” joked Ray, they both scoffed and remained that way for a bit. Not really caring if the others were waiting for them.

 

Ray shared a glance with Ryan, his boyfriend winked as he put on his mask. The Puerto Rican blew a kiss before putting on his own; now the real plan started. They had ammo to last them until Gavin and Michael got out of the area, any more and they would have been weighed down. Any less and there wouldn’t be enough to cover them as they ran to their tanks; their job seemed like the easiest one. The R and R connection could hold of a few cops, the problem was there was no proper god damn cover for them. Instead they stood on the sidewalk occasionally seeking cover in the alley way or the parking ticket booth, their earpiece buzzed with activity. Geoff and Michael seemed to be making the most noise; their boss and Kerry were up in the chopper, Geoff was shooting like crazy trying to keep the helicopters away while Kerry flew the thing. The young boy was trying to earn his place in the crew; he once was apart of some crew called RWBoys, the once crew didn’t seem to care about him switching. Their crew didn’t have the same no way in, no way out as theirs did. Lately him and Ryan had re-occurring thoughts of leaving; his boyfriend had told him of a big crew leader that had disappeared out of the business, they talked of getting a house together. No worrying about the crew, not having to worry about if this mission would be their last. Not having to have Jack near them just in case someone got shot, a stray gun in someones side and it was over. 

More and more police cars arrived; they were no sending in swats, keep them covered. Remember the plan, right now it was the adrenaline that was keeping them both moving. The bullets hit the edge of the ticket booth sending small splinters onto the ground, it was obvious that Ryan had been shot. His boyfriend’s aim was off slightly, he must be trembling. He didn’t know how bad he was, would he be able to work through the pain or would Ray have to steal a get away car for them. 

The street was littered with blood and bodies; the sound of chopper blades slowing down caught both of their attention, Ray ducked behind the ticket booth and Ryan made his way more into the alleyway. More shouting from the police officers, then a loud explosion. Over the earpiece he couldn't tell if they were screaming in victory or horror,

"Geoff'! Kerry!" screamed Michael,

"Nice shot!" yelled Kerry,

"I heard a chopper go down is everything okay?" asked Gavin.

"Yeah, Geoff just shot the guy who was flying in the head" said Kerry enthusiastically,

"Alright we're going, Kerry lets go" replied Geoff,

"What about us?" shouted Ryan. It would be obvious for Kerry to fly down and pick them up; they could just steal a car when they dropped them off, why not get a bigger car?!

They headed back out to keep shooting; Ryan's mask was moving about quite a bit, it kept distracting Ray from their job. If the police saw him they would be in deep trouble; some officers had gone ahead and put cameras on their chests now. If only they could leave now. Fake their death, it would be over in an instance. Call someone to mess with the files, he just needed to get his boyfriends attention.

No, no! Keep shooting, keep them off their back. The Puerto Rican froze as a bullet struck him on the side, it just clipped him, no big deal. It would bleed for a bit, he just needed to get it wrapped up. He cast a glance over to Ryan who was running back into the alleyway, a police officer sharp on his tail.

"Ryan!" shouted Ray, he raised his gun to shoot the officer. A bullet struck his upper arm making him release his grip on the gun; he fired anyway but a split second too late. Ryan fell to the ground just as he turned, their eyes meet for a brief second. No....

"Ryan! NO!!" screamed Ray; he didn't notice that he'd hit the officer that had killed his boyfriend,

"Is Ryan down?" asked Michael. You could practically hear the smugness in his voice,

"YOU BASTARDS!" screamed Ray lifting his gun and firing it erratically, a bullet hit him in the leg sending him to the ground screaming. Then one in his stomach, he doubled over crying out in pain. He was still shouting, there was blood dripping down his chin. No, please no. He had to see Ryan again;

"Ryan, don’t swear" Ray managed to choke out.

 

It was Tuesday, tomorrow they would follow through with Michaels heist; it was putting everyone on edge, usually they would rob small joints. Grab a good convenience store right before closing time, usually had enough to keep them going. So tonight the rage quitter had ordered for everyone to have a drink, the Puerto Rican was having a hit from the bong though. He didn't like alcohol; tasted funny, he was fine with it on his boyfriend's lips. That just made him taste nicer; it was probably because of the weed. Ray was currently blazing like no tomorrow, at least he hoped there would be a tomorrow…

Ryan was sitting on the nearby couch talking to Jack; the ginger would not be joining them tomorrow, he was way to known. It would be a few months before he would be able to heist again, not that he minded. The Puerto Rican was half sure that he was seeing someone new, he hoped she was an idiot. She was a lovely lady, he had said hello to her a couple of times. She was from Australia, so maybe they could move there and raise some kids together. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself there, Ryan and Jack seemed to be invested in what they were talking about. Both were whispering in each others ears, okay so maybe he was a little jealous…

He picked himself off the extremely comfortable couch and strolled over to his boyfriend just as Jack mumbled something to him,

“Rrrrrryaaaaaaaaaannnn” drawled Ray sitting on Ryan’s lap facing him. Ryan grabbed his bottle of beer which was sitting in between his legs, the Puerto Rican giggled pressing his nose into Ryan’s neck.

“Hi” said his boyfriend stroking his back,

“Talk later alright” said Jack. Ryan nodded;

“Byeeee” replied Ray,

“Can I help you my little Puerto Rican?” asked Ryan. He giggled at the nickname,

“What were you talking about with Jack about?” replied Ray,

“Stuff” said Ryan,

“What stuff?” persisted the Puerto Rican, 

“Stuff stuff” responded Ryan.

“Ryan!” warned Ray,

“Ray!” joked his boyfriend with a smirk.

“GAVIN!” shouted Gavin from across the room,

“Michael no please” shouted Gavin as he got tackled by the rage quitter. Ray slouched off to the side so his legs were draped over Ryan's lap,

“Please” asked Ray,

“I’ll tell you another time” replied Ryan kissing Ray on the cheek.

“You promise?” questioned Ray.

“I swear” promised Ryan, the Puerto Rican giggled.

“Ryan don’t swear, its bad for you” replied Ray.


End file.
